How to Disappear Completely
by a-robot
Summary: My take on Kingdom Hearts 2
1. Dream One

This is my KH2 fanfiction. :) I don't own KH2, even though that would be really cool.

* * *

Quiet. That was the only way to describe this place: quiet and tranquil. The place was large, unoccupied by that brat and his friends, and it had a large clearing, just waiting to be the breeding ground for minions. _Perfect, _I thought. Perfect for us to occupy, that is. I quickly surveyed the land, and found it satisfactory for our needs. I returned to my ship and blasted off to the current base to inform our leader, who would be more than thrilled one of her pawns actually did something credible outside her orders. When I got into the realm of the base, I was ignored by the cannons and their masters. I even received a few waves from the guards, for I am…

* * *

"Roxas!" she screamed, "Roxas!" She was chained to the wall still. I tried to run at her, but my legs were immobile. I tugged at my imaginary binds and tried to reach the girl. Then another man ran in. In his hands was a blade as I had never seen. He swung it and the girl's chains were broken. She slumped to the floor, rubbing her wrists. The man used the blade to fight off the man who had chained the girl. The man without the blade was dressed in all black, and was fighting with two large spiked wheels, spinning them and throwing them at the man with the blade. The man with the blade quickly disintegrated the two wheels with fire that came from the blade. This most certainly was the most peculiar blade I had ever seen, produce its own fire power? What else could it do?

The man in black then cast his own spell, "Fira!" and with that, fire came whirling from the ground in sort of a wind tunnel, straight at the man with the blade. Then the tunnel suddenly headed for the girl. The man with the blade opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He ran at the girl and in front of the tunnel and opened his mouth again. He must have cast a spell, for ice came from the blade's tip. But, was it too late? The fire engulfed the man and I started awake, sweating and panting. This time I could feel the fire, in all its fury. I could still hear the girl screaming the name, Roxas. _Roxas, who is he?_ I thought. _And why am I dreaming about him?_ _What does this all mean?_ These questions and no answers ever came. I sat there, thinking about this all until morning, when I'd got to the Usual Place, meet up with my friends, and forget my dreams.


	2. Day One: The Scumbag, part one

I finally arrived at the Usual Place, a few hours after my dream. I was the first to arrive, as usual. I was the early riser of my group, the smartest, and strongest of all the kids. I sat in my usual spot; the couch Luke and I had drug up here a few summers back, and waited for the others to arrive. I leaned back and shut my eyes. It was still early, and the guys wouldn't be there for a while. And to my surprise, I dreamt again.

I was standing in a city, with big tall buildings all around me. It was night, and dark. I walked around a bit and I met a guy, who was dressed in all black, to match his surroundings. He had a hood, but his face wasn't covered. The first thing I noticed was his really red hair that was sticking up all over.

"Hiya kid," the guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The guy laughed, "Cut it out Roxas, you know me, Ansem! It hasn't been that long has it?"

I didn't respond but the guy laughed again, "Hey," he said, "let's fight, have you gotten any better?" There was not time for a response, but I found some type of double edged blade in my hand. The guy came at me with his own weapon. I blocked it with my blade and pushed him back. I ran at him and swung wide at his head, the guy tried to block, but he couldn't. I was coming to hard and fast. "Hey, Roxas! We're just playing, right?"

"I'm not Roxas," I said, and my blade met his flesh.

"Roxas, don't you remember me? Ansem? We're best friends, have been for years…Roxas," he gasped. His eyes rolled back into his head and I screamed, someone touched me and woke me up.

I opened my eyes and Kayte had come in. She had a worried look on her face, and was shaking me awake. She looked majorly relieved when I woke up.

"Hayner…he's gone!" she said, gasping for breath.

I stood up and looked at her curiously, "What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"He's gone! I went to get him this morning and he wasn't there!" She wrapped her arms around her self, "What if he doesn't come back?" she whispered.

"He couldn't have gone far, we saw him just last night," I reasoned. "He could have gone on a train, we should check the station."

"Salix…" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Come on," I said. I grabbed her hand and we raced to the station. It was the biggest building in town, so we'd have to split up if Jake hadn't seen him.

Jake was the head honcho at the station, he sold tickets and made sure you had a ticket to get on the train. We ran up to him and I asked if he had seen Hayner.

"Hayner…it seems like I did see him, late last night," Jake said. He placed his hand and pulled out a handful of ticket stubs. He shuffled through them then announced, "Hayner when to District 12 last night, about 9:48."

"Thanks, Jake," I said. Jake nodded and went along his business. I turned to Kayte. "See, he just went to District 12 for the night. He's fine." She still looked troubled. I sighed. "Let's go see if Luke and Haley are at the Usual Place." I started to go, but she didn't follow.

"Salix, why did he go to District 12?" she asked. I shrugged. She mumbled something I couldn't hear. She started walking to me and when she got to me she went on, passing me. "I'm going home. I'll be around later." She headed home and I headed towards the Usual Place.

When I got there, Luke and Haley were there, playing a stimulating game of old style chess. Haley had Luke's king on the run, as usual.

"Hey Salix!" she greeted me.

"Hey guys. Hey Luke, move your pawn," I suggested. He did so, and got Haley in check. He gave me the thumbs up.

"Thanks, Salix," he said. Just when he did so, Haley's rook took the pawn. Luke sighed, "Darn," and when back to moving his king back and forth.

"Where are Kayte and Hayner?" Haley asked, taking another pawn.

"Kayte said she was going home when I saw her earlier and Hayner went to District 12 last night, haven't seen him since," I said.

"That scumbag," Haley said.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Hayner. He and Kayte were supposed to go to District 12 together today, that's probably why she's went home, Salix. Checkmate, Luke," Haley stood from her seat and walked over to the window, overlooking the bay where we swam sometimes. The day was young and the sun was just over the hills on the other side of the bay, cascading the whole town with its golden light. "Honestly, how insensitive could he be?"

"He might have had a good reason, we can ask him when he gets back," I said in his defense. Hayner had been my best friend since I could remember and I wasn't about to lose him.

"Key words: _might_, have a good reason," she said, "and_ if_, he gets back. How do we know he's coming back this time?" She had a point there. Hayner always said one of these days he was going to leave and never come back. We all hoped he was kidding, because if he really left, Kayte would fall to pieces.

"Haley!" Luke said. He couldn't believe she beat him in chess, again. He hadn't been listening nor was he about to.

"On a lighter note," she added, ignoring him, "we still need some money if we are all going to the beach on the last day of summer. Since Hayner isn't here to stall us, we could get a jump on it."

"That's Haley for you, working us to the bone when the Leader isn't here. I think she's abusing her duty as co-Leader," Luke said. Haley rolled her eyes and I chuckled. We then left Luke and went to find some work. We found that Jake wanted someone to clean the lobby at the station, so we went there. Luke found us a few hours later, and helped us clean.

After we were done, the day had gone and now the sun was resting on the other side of the town, far away from the hills to the east. We had barely even stopped to eat, except when Luke came and shared half of his sandwich with us, a fourth for me and a fourth for Haley, half for him. Jake gave us our pay and we put it in the pouch Kayte had sewn for us, summers ago.

Each year over the summer we collected money and put it in the pouch and each year and the end of the dwindling summer we'd all go on a vacation to the beach, just the four of us, with the money we had saved. We blew it all on the tickets and, of course, soft jumbo pretzels. Two with cheese, one with no salt, one with extra salt, and one burnt, was how we ordered them every year since primary school.

"I think we'll have enough if Hayner and Kayte have some money to add," Haley said, examining the pouch.

"If Hayner and Kayte have some money to add," Luke repeated.

"Maybe that's why Hayner went to District 12, to get some money," I said.

"Still, for leaving Kayte here when he promised he wouldn't go without her, he's a scumbag in my book," Haley said harshly.

"Who's a scumbag?" a deep voice asked from behind Haley.


End file.
